Jos
Jos is an independant mage that is cursed by the Seal of Yami. Appearance Jos is a lean, well-built young man of average height with dark green eyes, and black-colored hair. He usually wears dark clothes and brings a sharp sword in his back. He wears a dark cloth shawl-ish type piece of clothing usually, along with his bandages. Jos has a battle stance that helps him focusing on attacking his opponen't from behind or attack him from underground with a kick and then slash him many times, or just jump at him and cut him in half, or cut his arm off. When Jos was young, his hair was more bluish, and his stance was different because the sword he had was heavy, that explains the way he carried it. His attire was different from what he's wearing in the current, he was wearing blue and green colored cloth shawl-ish type piece of clothing with blue pants, his hands are wrapped with bandages because of his every-day training, and hard-work. Personality Jos is serious in a battle, while everywhere where ain't no battles he becomes hyperactive.His favorite color is black, and he likes ninja's, that explains his clothing. He mostly gets pissed off if he battles a confident and/or annoying guy/girl, if the guy/girl are very confident and/or annoying he gets very angry. While in battle, fightning a serious type like himself makes him excited. If Jos doesn't get food when he wants it, he goes crazy or mean, but if he eats when he doesn't wan't it, he gets more hyperactive. He's doesn't like to wait over 10 minutes for anything, unless its something he hates. There are exceptions to his dark personalities, like Alargate, he is more good to people there, he is good to some of his friends in Alargate local magic academy, and he is mostly good to people in town inns. Jos likes going to an inn everyday, only because he meets new faces and makes some friends there. History Jos was born in a Yokai family farm field, and was taken by unknown band of bandits that served Yokai family. Few years later he killed off 4 main Yokai family members and left only a ''Young Boy'' and a ''Young Girl'' alive, after few days he found out if he kills atleast 4 Yami family members, he gets a curse for a lifetime, yet he didn't know the effects of it. After meaninglessly defending himself with no mercy to who attacks him Jos, fought a formidable enemy, the enemy was a leader of an unnamed mage guild, Jos somehow managed to unlock his magic, Sword Magic, and while he was at it he passed his limits while weakening from the Seal of Yami Curse he used the curse as an advantage to become stronger in this battle, but yet, his limits only increased bit by bit while fighting the leader of the unnamed guild. Jos was close to killing the unnamed guild leader, but the curse didn't let him move, even a bit, but he was able to talk, thats when he unlocked his Sound Magic, Jos destroyed the unnamed guild's leader's ears, and made him unconscious, but Jos himself was only able to walk back to his shelter. Jos thought about changing to a good person when he realised that the curse weakens him for every bad thing he's done, he changed to good, but his attidute didn't even have a slight change, but he learned some of Wind Magic. He started traveling around the magical world. After Jos started traveling, a year has passed and he found Alargate, he decided to live in it. In a few days he found a local magic academy called Alargate Academy, and joined into the academy. After he joined, the first thing he done was go to the inn, and become every-day visitor of it. Synopsis Relationships Equipment Sword: '''Jos has a sword that has a really sharp edge, with an ornamented hilt, which is ornamented with a symbol that looks like an eye. '''Kunais: Jos always carries Kunais with him for ranged battles, even if he is a close-ranged battler type. Tsuriakari Katana': Usen by Tsuriakari Ryu users, boosts the speed and strength of Tsuriakari Ryu attacks. Magic and Abilities Sound Magic *'Ultrasonic Waves: '''He is able to emit ultrasonic waves from his mouth to disorient opponent(s) and make him/them unconscious. *'Las Saundos: 'His Ultrasonic Waves are able to get weaker and only disorient his opponent(s). '''Sound Magic ''Tsukiakari Ryu'' *'Holy Roar of ''Tsukiakari Ryu: While using one of his Tsukiakari Ryu melee sword attacks, he can emit strong ultrasonic waves from every part of his body only by saying atleast 1 word to 7 words and then scream Roar. The effects are that the opponent gets weaker, disorientated, and mostly get unconscious. '''Sword Magic *'Heaven Flash: '''He spins his sword in front of himself deflecting and returning every projectile shot in him back into opponent(s). *'Instant Light: He moves with incredible speed slicing several opponent or inflicting several wounds to one opponent with a sword in a blink of eye. *'''Hunter Sword: He instantly closes the gap between himself and his opponent,then attacks the opponent with a incredibly powerful blade strike from the blade of the sword. Even when blocked,this technique pushes his opponent back. *'Las Swoe': He starts spinning while pointing the sword at his opponent, then he spins at the opponent and strikes his opponent with everything he has. Sword Magic ''''Tsukiakari Ryu' *Tsukiakari Ryu, Full Moon Dance': *Tsukiakari Ryu'', Crescent Slash: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', Moon Crusher: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', 9 Moons of Heaven: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', Moon Owl: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', Moon Shadow: *'Two Blade ''Tsuriakari Ryu, Two Moons': *'Two Blade Ultimate Tsuriakari Ryu, Moon Galactic Shower': ''More coming soon. Wind Magic *'Grand Whirlwind:' He shots powerful cutting whirlwind into opponent from his sword's hilt. *'Las Ventoz:' He shots many whirlwinds that are weak into his opponent from his sword's hilt. Wind Magic ''''Tsukiakari Ryu' *'''Destroyed Moon Wind of ''Tsukiakari Ryu: When Jos fails one of his ''Tsukiakari Ryu m''elee moves, he kicks his opponent and triggers the kick with wind, and then he makes his opponent fly away. '''Master Swordmanship Specialist': Jos possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are one of the highest caliber. Enhanced Speed: Jos's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Enhanced Strength: '''Jos possesses a great amount of strength, he can lift the double size and weight of his body and he is able to slash various metal with air pressure. '''Illusionary Clones: '''He is able to create afterimage-like illusions of himself (presumably by bending light). '''Seal of Yami Curse: If Jos reaches his limits his eye becomes purple and he gets weaker, but then he can go through his limits, if he does, after four days he faints for a week. Quotes Trivia Category:Independent Mage